Wo steckt Sindbad
by MaronKusakave
Summary: Chiaki ist verschunden, neue Dämonen, neue Feinde und ein happy end?


Wo steckt Sindbad?  
  
Kapitel 1: Neues von Fin  
  
Maron stand auf ihrem Balkon und blickte dem Himmel entgegen. Es war eine wunderschöne sternenklare Nacht. Dennoch bedrückte Maron etwas. Sie fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Fin, ach wärst du doch hier dachte Maron ich bin so einsam. Fin bitte komm... "Maaroon! Hey Maaroon!" Maron schreckte hoch. Sie schaute sich um, doch sie konnte niemanden erkenn. Niemand war da doch woher..."Maaroon!" Eine helle Lichtkugel schoss auf Maron zu. "Fin?" fragte Maron etwas verwirrt, aber dennoch auch glücklich darüber, dass sie endlich wieder da sein könnte. "Fin, bist du´s? FIN!" Und sie war es tatsächlich. Fin war wieder da und Maron konnte es kaum glauben. Sie drückte den kleinen Engel an ihre Brust und sagte unter Tränen: "Fin, ich bin ja so froh..." "Ach Maron..." Beide genossen diese Umarmung und keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, wie lange sie dauerte. Als sie voneinander losließen wischten sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Maron, du weinst ja..." sagte Fin und versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Maron grinste sie an "Na und du? Komm mit rein Fin, du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen." Gerade wollte Maron die balkontür schließen, als sie einen dumpfen knall hörte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah Acces, der wie eine tote Fliege an der Scheibe klebte. Maron konnte ihre Freude nicht unterdrücken. "Access!" rief sie laut, öffnete die Tür und umklammerte ihn, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie ihn fast erdrückte. "Maron..." nuschelte er und Maron verstand. "Oh" mit diesen Worten ließ sie von ihm ab. "Ich bin so froh, dass ihr wieder da seid, ich war ja so ein..." Fin und Acces sahen Maron traurig an, die diesen Satz unbeendet im Raum stehen ließ und statt dessen lieber in die Küche lief. Freudig rief sie: "Ich hol uns was zum Knabbern! Und dann will ich alles hören."...  
  
..."Also hat dir der Herr verziehen, Fin?" fragte Maron und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Fin sah bedrückt zu Boden. Doch Access stieß ihr leicht in die Seite und meinte nur: "Fin, Liebes, du hast einen Fehler gemacht und der Herr hat dir verziehen. Mach dir keine Gedanken." Fin blickte auf und ein leichtes Lächeln entwickelte sich. "Du hast Recht. Ja Maron, er hat mir verziehen. Und seit ein paar tagen bin ich der hübsche Engel Fin, wie Access immer sagt." Maron staunte. Engel?Access?Wie jetzt? Fin sah Marons fragenden gesichtsausdruck und sprach weiter. "Der Herr hat mich zu einem richtigen Engel gemacht Maron. Ich bin kein Azubi mehr, sondern..." "Oh Fin, das ist ja spitze!!!" Maron drückte den kleinen Engel an sich. "Ähem" räusperte sich Access "es gibt da noch so eine KLEINIGKEIT" leicht verärgert sah er Fin an. "Oh, ja, Maron, darf ich dir meinen Mann vorstellen: Das ist der Engel Access." Maron lächelte bis an beide Ohren "Also habt ihr geheiratet. Das ist ja SUPI! Glückwunsch euch beiden. Auch zum Engel-sein oder wie man das nennt."  
  
Nach einer Weile erzählen war es Access der aufstand und sagte. "So nun will ich aber mal Sind...äh Chiaki besuchen. Er wird rießig erfreut sein mich zu sehen meint ihr nicht." So flog er in Richtung Tür. "Access, warte" Maron stand auf. "Chiaki ist nicht da." "HÄ!?!?" schrie Access. "Aber wo ist..." "Er wollte jemanden besuchen. Wen wollte er mir nicht verraten. Tut mir leid." Access sah Fin geschockt an. Fin nuschelte: "Also war er doch schon hier. Es ist vollbracht..." "FIN, was nuschelst du denn da? Tut mir wirklich Leid für dich Access, aber ich weiß leider auch nicht, wann er zurück kommt. Aber wir können ja..." "Maron" sagte Access, "tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt los. Fin, kommst du?" Maron war erstaunt über diese Reaktion. Und sie konnte es nicht fassen, als sie die beiden tatsächlich zum Balkon fliegen sah. Doch sie reagierte sehr schnell. Sie sprang zur Tür und schloss sie, sodass die beiden keine Chance hatten zu entkommen. "Was soll das? Wo wollt ihr hin? Ihr seid doch gerade erst gekommen. Ich versteh das nicht. Ihr könnt mich doch nicht schon wieder alle alleine..." Maron begann leide zu weinen und drehte sich um. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht ging auf die Balkontür zu und sagte dann, während sie sie öffnete: "Gut, dann geht..." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Fin sah Access traurig an. "Ich kann sie nicht..." "Wir müssen Sindbad finden..." "...aber Access..." Access sah Fin nachdenklich an. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie sie sich fühlte. Maron war einsam und beide wussten es. Miako war mit ihren Eltern verreist, sie beide waren weg gewesen und Chiaki war auch fort. "Fin, bleibt du hier bei Maron ich suche ihn." "Access, du kannst doch nicht..." "Ich komme wieder wenn ich ihn gefunden habe." "Nein Access, ich will nicht dass du gehst. Ich würde mir nur große Sorgen um dich machen." Access nahm Fin in den Arm. "Fin ich...was ist...merkst du das auch Fin...? Der Herr er ruft uns." Fin löste sich aus der Umarmung, denn auch sie hatte s bemerkt. Der Herr rief sie. Sie als Engel konnten dies fühlen. Ermutigend sah sie Access an. "Er weiß es." "Ja" stimmte ihr Access zu. "er weiß es. Ich werde zu ihm gehen. Bleib hier, Liebes ich werde bald zurück sein." Beide verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Fin konnte sich nun um Maron kümmern.  
  
"Maron?...Bitte weine nicht..." Maron kniete vor ihrem bett und hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt. Ihr gesicht tief darin vergraben. "Maron..." Fin flog zu ihr herüber und setzte sich auf Marons Kopfkissen. Sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie konnte ihr nicht alles erzählen. Aber als ihre freundin musste sie es eigentlich. Aber der Herr. Fin konnte bei diesen vielen Dingen keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und so war sie erleichtert als Maron den ersten Schritt machte. "Fin, du bist hier?" Fin sah sie lächelnd an und nickte. "Fin, bitte sag mir doch was los ist. Wir haben uns doch immer alles..." "Maron. Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen. Ich darf nicht..." Maron, die aufgehört hatte zu weinen und sich neben sie gesetzt hatte sah Fin betrübt an. "Aber wieso denn nicht?" "Der Herr. Er möchte nicht, dass du..." "Er möchte dass du dich wieder in Jeanne verwandelst!" schrie Access der hektisch ins zimmer geflogen kam. Maron und Fin sahen ihn entsetzt an. Völlig ausser Puste ließ auch er sich auf dem Bett nieder. Maron konnte nicht abwarten bis er sich erholt hatte. "Access, wo warst du? Wie meinst du das? Was ist passiert? Wieso Jeanne? Ich verstehe nicht...Dämonen?ACCESS nun sag schon!" Access schaute erschöpft Fin an. Diese nickte ihm zu und begann: "Maron, es gint das etwas was du wissen musst. Chiaki..." Bei diesem Wort wurde sie hellhörig. Vorher war sie ja schon neugierig gewesen, doch nun...Ist ihm was passiert?Bitte nicht. Ich muss ihn doch noch sagen, dass...Oh, Chiaki Fin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Maron, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!?" "Chiaki, ist er..." "So was darfst du nicht mal denken!" schrie Access!!! Fin sah ihn überrascht an. Und doch konnte sie verstehen was er fühlte. Er hatte Angst. Angst um Chiaki. So lange hatte er ihn als Sindbad begleitet. Und jetzt das..."Maron..." Fin fasste all ihren Mut zusammen "der böse Knig...er lebt." Maron war erstarrt. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Hatte sie ihn nicht besiegt? Und was hatte das mit Chiaki zu tun? "Der Herr, er hat erfahren, dass der böse König es überlebt hat. Seit monaten schon plant er nun einen Gegenangriff. Und diesmal hat er eine starke Waffe." Fin schluckte. Wie sollte sie das Maron beibringen. Sie sah Access an. Access fuhr fort. "Der böse könig hat Sindbad entführt, Maron!" Fin war erschrocken. Sie hatte gedacht er würde es ihr schonend beibringen, doch das war nun mal seine Art. Maron war entsetzt. "WAS!?!?Ich glaub das alles nicht!!" schrie sie. "Es is leider wahr" meinte Fin, die nun versuchen musste Maron zu beruhigen. "Er hat gegen dich nie gewinnen können und das hat er eingesehen. Du und Sindbad wart etwas, was ihm den Weg versperrte. Und so versucht er nun...Nun ja...Maron, er weiß was du für Chiaki empfindest. Auch wenn du es dir selber nicht eingestehen willst. Er weiß es. Er nimmt dir Chiaki weg und nimmt dir so all deinen Mut. Genau wie er es damals mit deinen Eltern versucht hat. Aber Maron: Das DARF ihm nicht gelingen. Wir müssen Chiaki retten. Wer weiß was der böse König mit ihm anstellt..." Maron war erschüttert. Schon wieder tat sie jemanden weh, den sie insgeheim doch liebte. Sollte das denn immer so weitergehen. "Maron, der Herr will, dass du dich in Jeanne verwandelst. Dieser neue Rosenkranz wird dir dabei helfen. Jeanne wird dir helfen. Und du musst Sindbad helfen. Wir müssen ihn befreien. Hörst du maron? Maron?" Maron starrte einen Punkt auf dem Boden an. Sie hatte gehört. Und sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Chiaki...Chiaki... "Ich werde das nicht zulassen!" Mit einem Mal packte sie die Wut. "Ich werde ihn befreien und wir werden den bösen König ein für alle mal besiegen! Wo fangen wir an?" Access und Fin waren begeistert über die Tatenkraft die Maron gepackt hatte. Doch heute Abend war es zu spät. Sie mussten sich erstmal ausruhen und konnten dann morgen früh besprechen wie sie es angehen würden.  
Kapitel 2: Der Fremde  
  
"Sind wir hier richtig?" fragte Maron. Fin und Access sahen sich nochmal um. Doch sie waren sich sicher. Dieser Berg war eindeutig richtig. Und auch das große dunkle Schloss was auf der Spitze hervorlugte war eindeutig dem bösen König. "Wir können den bösen könig spüren, Maron. Bist du bereit?" "Bereit?!? So bereit war ich noch nie...!" Chiaki, ich rette dich Maron umschloss ihren neuen Rosenkranz ganz fest und sagte dann "Gib mir die Kraft Jeanne D´Arc..." Und scho verwandelte sie sich in Jeanne. "Los geht´s!" Fin packte sie am Arm. "Maron, es wird gefährlich. Die Dämonen..." Doch Maron hatte dafür nur einen Lächeln übrig. "Wenn du hier bleiben willst Fin, sag es nur..." Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Fin und Access blieben ein wenig erstaunt zurück. "Fin, ich hätte das was Maron für Chiaki jetzt tut, auch für dich getan." Fin sah ihn an und sie verstand. "Los Access, komm schon, wir müssen sie einholen."  
  
Überall Dämonen. Wie komm ich nur an denen vorbei? Auch Fin und Access erreichten sie und sahen genau wie Jeanne durch das Fenster. "Das müssen hunderte sein, Jeanne" Jeanne sah Fin an. Chiaki... Sie fasste allen Mut zusammen. "Ich werde es schaffen. Ich muss!" Sie kletterte auf den Vorsprung vom Fenster. Noch hatte man sie nicht entdeckt oder zumindest hatte es den Anschein danach. Jeanne packte ihr Band und dann "Mögedas Spiel beginnen...!" Mit diesen Worten sprang Jeanne durch das Fenster. Die Scherben zersplitterten auf den Boden, so dass es einen ungeheuren Krach machte. "Schach Matt!" Den ersten Dämon hatte sie bereits vernichtet. Doch nun kamen auch die anderen zu ihr. Sie wusste dass sie schnell sein müsste und das sie kaum genug Zeit hätte alle zu vernichten, bevor der böse könig herkam. "Schach Matt" Wieder einer. Mit gezielten Sprüngen wich sie den Dämonen aus. Brachte sich in Deckung und attackierte sie aus dem hinterhalt. Fin war froh und stolz, dass alles so gut verlief. Doch dann..."Hähähä" Ein Dämon hatte Jeanne von hinten gepackt und drückte ihr die Luft ab. Jeanne hatte keine Chance sich zu bewegen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei und je mehr sie sich bewegte, desto mehr schmerzten ihre Gliedmaßen. Nun kamen auch andere Dämonen und immer mehr tentakelartige Arme packen, griffen und zogen an ihr. Jeanne spührte jeden einzelnen Knochen. Nein...au...bitte... doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie konnte sich nicht befreien. Und auch fin und Access konnten ihr nicht helfen. Je näher sie an die dämonen kamen, desto größer wurde der Schmerz. Sie mussten zusehen wie Jeanne dabei war zu verlieren...  
  
"Lasst sie los!" Eine fremde Stimme schallte durch die rießige Halle. Die Dämonen wichen zurück. Jeanne schnappte eifrig nach Luft und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch sie brach unter Schmerzen zusammen.  
  
"Jeanne? Jeanne? Wach auf! Jeanne!" Eine fremde Stimme drang in Jeannes Kopf. Sie spürte die Energie und den Hass den sie beinhaltete. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie war in einem dunklen raum. Nur ein paar Kerzen brannten. Dennoch konnte jeanne fast nichts erkennen. Nur Fin und Access sah sie. Sie griff nach ihnen und mekrte wie ihre Knochen brannten vor Schmerz. "Fin", sagte sie. Fin kam auf sie zu und ermunterte sie aufzustehen. Jeanne stand nun auf beiden Beinen und schaute ins Dunkle. "Wer bist du?" fragte sie "Wo bist du?" Ein glühen tat sich vor ihr auf, das sich in ein grelles Licht verwandelte. Jeanne kniff die Augen zusammen. Fin und Access konnten den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen und flogen an die Decke. Dort fanden sie einen kleinen Vorprung auf dem sie sich niederlassen konnten. "Dieser Schmerz" sagte Fin. Access sah sie an, und sah dann hinunter zu Jeanne. Sie konnten ihr nicht helfen. Und es war für beide schwierig Jeanne so hilflos zu sehen. "Mein Name ist Lekor. Ich bin ein gesandter des bösen Königs, Jeanne." Jeanne sah ihn an. Doch sie konnte kaum etwas erkenne. Sie sah nur eine Gestalt in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Das Gesicht war unter der Kapuze verborgen. "Zeig mir dein Gesicht!" forderte ihn Jeanne auf. Doch alles was diese Gestalt war, war zu lachen. "Ich zeige niemals mein Gesicht, Jeanne. Das wirst du schon noch begreifen!" "Wieso hast du mich gerettet?Du warst es doch, der die Dämonen davon abgehalten hat mich zu töten. Hab ich recht?" Wieder ein Lachen. "Jeanne, du bist so töricht. Glaubst Du wirklich dies wäre dein Ende? Pah! Nein Jeanne, der böse König hat sich etwas anderes für dich einfallen lassen. Du hast einen grausamen Tod verdient! Und ich werde unter anderem dafür Sorgen dass du ihn bekommst. Ich bin nicht so ein Weichei wie Nuin! Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass du Qualen erleidest, Jeanne." Jeanne starrte Lukar an. Mit einer Hand hielt sie fest den Rosenkranz mit der anderen ihr band umklammert. "Du wirst mich nicht töten, Lukar, oder wie du heisst!" Diesmal lachte er nicht. Er kam einen Schritt auf Jeanne zu und sagte leise mit beängstigender Stimme "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das tun werde, Jeanne!"  
  
Kapitel 3: Sindbads Rückkehr  
  
Wie jetzt? "Aber du sagtest..." "Ich sagte Du sollst Qualen erleiden und auf grausame Weise sterben. Aber ich sagte nicht, dass ich derjenige bin, der..." Jeanne sah ihn ratlos an. Sie verstand das alles nicht. Auch Fin und Access wussten nicht wohin das ganze führte. Dann hörten sie eine fremde Stimme. Sie war voller Zorn und Hass, aber auch voller Selbsicherheit: "Ich werde das tun, Jeanne!" Jeanne wirbelte herum, aber sie konnte niemanden erkennen. Lukar zog sich zurück.  
  
"Wer bist du?" schrie Jeanne. "Zeig dich!" Dann hörte Jeanne Schritte und sie drehte sich in diese Richtung. Ihr Herz raste und sie umklammerte ihren Rosenkranz und das band nur noch fester um jeden Moment bereit zu sein, zuzuschlagen. Doch was sie dann sah konnte sie nicht glauben. "Sindbad!?!?" Auch Fin und Access hatten ihn erkannt. Er kam mit sicheren Schritten auf Jeanne zu und hielt einen Dolch in seiner Hand. Jeanne wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr ´Lauf weg` , ein anderer war froh, dass Chiaki am Leben war. Jeanne war wie festgefroren. Alles was sie zustande brachte war ein leises "Chiaki?" Doch Sindbad lachte nur. Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. "Na Jeanne. Erstaunt?" Jeanne war nicht in der Lage das alles zu verstehen. Fin und Acces kamen zu ihr herunter geflogen. Jetzt wo Lukar weg war hatten sie keine Schmerzen mehr. Access flog zu Sindbad während Fin versuchte Jeanne zu "erreichen". "Sindbad! Du lebst!" Doch statt ihn zu bergüßen, holte Sindbad mit der hand aus und schleuderte Access gegen die Wand. "Verschwinde!" schrie er. Fin hatte es geschafft. Jeanne hatte sich wieder gefasst. Sie verstand nicht was das alles zu bedeuten hatte doch sie wusste, dass es Chiaki war, der hier vor ihr stand. Wenn er auch anders war. Und sie musste herausfinden was mit ihm loswar.  
  
Kapitel 4: "Einsame" Jeanne  
  
"Sindbad." Sagte Jeanne. Sindbad sah sie zornig an. "Was ist los Jeanne? Fühlst du dich verraten?" Jeanne lies ihr band los und umklammerte nun mit beiden händen den Rosenkranz. Sindbad nahm dies zur Kenntnis "Ein neuer Rosenkranz wie ich sehe. Kann der Herr wohl ohne seine Jeanne nicht leben, oder wie oder was jetzt?!?!" Diese Worte waren sehr böse und sarkastisch, so dass Jeanne die Hand ausrutschte. Sie hatte Sindbad eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Und nun folgte eines dem anderem. Sindbad griff nach ihrem Arm, sie wollte ihn wegziehen und ehe sie sich versah hatte Sindbad ihr den Arm auf den rücken gedreht und hielt ihr den Dolch an den Hals. "Tu das nie wieder!" sagte er. "Jeanne, du bist so schön und so dumm. Was glaubst du was das hier wird? Ein Kaffeekränzchen?!? Jeanne, ICH werde dich töten!" Jeanne konnten nicht glauben was sie da hörte. "Was ist mit dir passiert, Chiaki? Bitte?" "Ha, jetzt tu nicht so Jeanne, oder hast du das alles wirklich geglaubt!?!?! Ich bin nicht der für den du mich hälst oder je gehalten hast. Ich bin ein Gesandter des bösen Königs..." "Nein!" "Oh doch, Jeanne. Ich habe dir was vorgemacht. Es war ja so leicht, Jeanne. Du bist so naiv. Du warst einsam und ich war da. Ich gab dir das was du vermisst hast. Und du? Hast mich abgelehnt?! Aber das ist mir egal. Der böse könig wollte dich und deinen feinen Herrn im Krieg besiegen. Doch wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Fin so schnell nachgeben würde. Aber nunja. Jetzt, Jeanne, du Diebin, bist du fällig." Mit diesen Worten lies er sie los. Jeanne stand ihm direkt gegenüber. Was soll ich nur tun? "Doch nicht jetzt und nicht so." Jeanne sah ihn fragend an. Er jedoch drehte sich einfach nur um und verschwand so lautlos wie er gekommen war in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
